1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for separating solids, particularly small particulates such as fines from hydrocarbon/water mixtures and in the further separation of hydrocarbon and water.
2. Related Art
Some hydrocarbon streams are contaminated with particulate solids. For example, hydrocarbons recovered in soil reclamation under the super fund proceedings. Other examples of hydrocarbon streams which may be contaminated with particulate solids are those recovered in remediation of drilling muds, spent motor oils and the like. Shale oil and oil sand hydrocarbons may also contain small solid particles.
The solid particles are usually in the range of 0.1 micron up to 20 and are not easily separated by gravity settling but tend to stay suspended in the hydrocarbons.